


Blind Leading The Blind

by Rattled404



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blind Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Child Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Alternating, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattled404/pseuds/Rattled404
Summary: This fic is a collection drabbles of the blind Inquisitor and the members of the Inquisition. This fic are not in orders and spans the main quests of the main game, Jaws of Hakkon, Descent, and to post-Trespasser.
Kudos: 13





	Blind Leading The Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fic and re-trying writing fanfic after a long time. So I apologize in advance if it isn't that good. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it! I plan to make longer chapters but this is just to test the waters.

The smell of medicinal herbs and incense wafted in the air too much. A little bit far from here Maxwell heard the sounds of soldiers training, anvil being hit, and the voices of fear and uncertainty, and a dash of hope. Finding the main building was not difficult either, it was emanating with the smell of old magic so intense that he was not able to ignore it. Coming up to the war room itself however presented a moderately difficult task. It took longer than Maxwell was willing to admit to be acclimated to Skyhold. 

“You did tell him there would be a council, yes?” Josephine asked. “You don’t think he’s lost? He is… visually impaired.” 

“I have. I’m certain of it.” Cullen replied. “You needn’t worry if he can find his way. I’ve seen him fight, and if he could survive Haven without assistance I’m sure he can find the room. Though I sometimes wonder if it was the Maker’s will...”

There was a silent pause upon the mention of Haven, a recent tragedy that led them to Skyhold. A scar that needed a long time to heal. For a child, they weren’t sure if time itself could heal the trauma. 

“Do you think he’s alright? I know he likes to be jovial and lighthearted but even for us it was trying.” Josephine said.

“We’ll never know until he tells us.” Leliana answered. “The Tevinter mage that followed us also placed the Inquisitor on more vigilance, despite his effort to hide it.” 

The large door creaked open slightly, they saw the small head peeking in. First they noticed his beige clothes he wore around Skyhold… along with a mustard stain. Then a strip of soft silk went around his eyes. He used his thumb to scrape the mustard and licked it, blissfully unaware of Josephine’s chagrin. 

“Sorry I’m late, I was busy attending to some important Inquisition business.” Maxwell said with a mustard stained grin. 

“One that involves bread crumbs and mustards?” Leliana questioned. 

“It was a very spicy mustard, I needed to test out to see if it was fit for consumption for the soldiers.” Maxwell chuckled. “So… what’s with the sudden war council meeting? I thought we didn’t have another in an hour or so.”

Jospehine cleared her throat all-ambassador like, small and politely. As she always did before any important alliances or requests. 

“Ever since the formation of the Inquisition we have gained many supports and offers. While we do sort out the important ones to your attention this one is something only you can decide on.” Josephine explained, focusing not on his face but the mustard stain on his shoulder. “Dowager Letesin requested you to speak with one of her daughters. In exchange she promises a generous fund for the Inquisition along with information of the Orlesian court.”

“Does that mean I get to hear that smug sister being punched in the face again?” Maxwell asked eagerly.

He practically felt Jospehine’s disapproving frown. Luckily he felt it, not seen it, otherwise he would’ve been dead. 

“This is a request for courtship, the dowager hopes that one of her daughters would become a suitable marriage candidate. In return she would gain a powerful ally as the Inquisition develops.” Josephine clarified.

“Uh… they do realize I’m fifteen summers old?” 

“Some nobles are engaged far younger than that.” Josephine, in her infinite patience, explains once more. 

“Bloody nobles…” 

“The dowager does have a considerable amount of soldiers but there are better ways to gain recruits.” Cullen added in. “I don’t think this is even worth a meeting, with all due respect Lady Ambassador.” 

“Is this the whole ‘game’ thing that I keep hearing from other assassins before?” 

“The dowager knows the Inquisition will grow. That’s why she’s making her daughter to be seen with you as to not be directly involved. I will have my agents to investigate further as to why she acted.”

The Inquisitor smirked. “Josephine, I got an idea.”

“Yes, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked, despite knowing it wasn't a real answer.

“Can’t we just send Cullen in?”


End file.
